Cait Sith
Cait_Sith is a role-player, although she is often found in PMs out of boredom. Personality Both in and out of character, Cait is energetic and enjoys helping others. Cait often tries to contribute to any conversation or roleplay they see, even if they don't have too much to say. She is relatively reserved in PMs, choosing to comment on what others say rather than post memes of her own. She enjoys striking up conversations, though. Cait Sith himself is described as a free-spirited cat. Unlike most demons, he is very friendly towards humans and even helps them out of his own free will. History Joined the Phansite on June 12th, 2017. She was confused at first by the general chaos, but after role-playing in a few threads, she became more comfortable with the site. As a character, Cait Sith wandered around the Nexus as he pleased. During his travels, he met Hubris, who gave him the power of Superbia. He later joined the Mementos Exploration Squadron. He gained his Persona after an encounter with a certain gas station attendant, Izanami-no-Okami. His other name, Artemis, was given to him by Aergia. Awakened to Black Cat when fighting Flandre during the Scarlet Mist Incident's "Extra Stage." As for her other accounts, PrimPrim was created as a joke to defend the Funyarinpa in PMs. It has since become her designated meme account, for the most part. Her other alts are mostly for rp purposes. She's also done a few Rabbit streams, so keep an eye out for those I guess. Phansite vs P5 RP This idea started as a joke over PMs. The users were chatting about a possible Persona 5 fighting game when someone jokingly brought up the idea of the Phansite fighting the Persona 5 cast. Cait, partly out of boredom, offered to make it a reality. After some planning that brought up the idea of Guilds, Cait set up the thread, under the title "Phansite vs P5: Guild Madness." One odd feature about this was, with very few exceptions, users would roleplay as themselves rather than their account's characters. While this was odd considering the normal method of roleplaying on the sight, this unique feature attracted some of the PM crowd as well as the usual roleplayers. Another feature was "Guilds," which were factions with a specific purpose as well as a Wild Card leading them, with a Guide (based on Morgana) that would help the players. The main premise was that the Persona 5 cast was causing trouble in the Metaverse, and it was up to users from the Phansite to stop them with their newfound Personas. Raid bosses were a large part of the gameplay, where users would fight a boss-level Shadow, or even a Phantom Thief. Said battle system was made on the spot. It was eventually discovered that the Phantom Thieves were controlled by an unknown force, and aimed to enter the real world. The guilds were as follows: Shadow Hand, its Guide being the snake Questa, was concerned with gaining power to take on anyone in their way. Third Eye, with Suni the fox as its Guide, focused on investigating the reason behind the Persona 5 cast's attacks in the Metaverse. The Night Raiders had the goal of defeating raid bosses as soon as possible, with their Guide being Rago the raccoon. Finally, the Dank Memes guild just did... whatever they wanted. Its Guide was Tarumi the pangolin, and the guild's name was suggested by PMs. It also had access to the skill Memedyne, which could be upgraded to Pancakedyne. Users defeated Mona and Skull, and even discovered Labyrinth Arcane where they met Zen and Rei, before Cait decided to make a new thread to attract new users. "Phansite vs P5: Upgrading to Version 2.0..." promised new features, including a health system for players, before the entire roleplay was canceled due to a decline in user activity and a commitment to a separate game on another forum. However, Cait does not regret creating this, and has learned a lot from it. The Labyrinth threads under her Hundred-S account preserve a certain plot element that relates to the true antagonist of the roleplay. Quotes * "*EXTREMELY CONFUSED CAT NOISES*" * "I swear, if they cut through freaking Hurricane Irma, I'm going to stab someone." Trivia * Has no pets, but has a succulent (a type of plant). * The only SMT game she has is Devil Survivor Overclocked. Thus, her Persona knowledge comes from watching playthroughs and chatting with her best friend. * Cait is based on the Cait Sith from Devil Survivor, which is why he can use Dance skills. * Cait is apparently banned from places that serve catnip. * Made Hatoful Boyfriend canon at one point. Category:Characters Category:Users